rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Melanin's Drag Race ⭐ All Stars 4 ⭐
Melanin's Drag Race All Stars is a fan made series created by Khonarh. 10 queens representing all previous seasons will compete for the title of "Melanin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $500,000. Contestants were judged on their "Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent". The winner of this season was Kyla Mack. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Melanin's Drag Race: All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant wond for the second time. the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top two, and won the Lip Sync for your Life. The contestant won $5,000 and the power to eliminate another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestants but did not Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time by that week's Lipsync for your Legacy winner. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant received critiques. Lipstick Choises Queens' Money Episodes Episode 1: ''All Stars Got A Talent!'' Airdate: October 1st, 2019 * Guest Judge: Kim Petras * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Kyla Mack * Main Challenge: The contestants compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Top Two: Mona Lott and Rouge Periyat * Main Challenge Winner: Rouge Periyat * Bottom Two: Amber Campbell and Steph Taylor * Lip-Sync Song: 'Wrong Turn' by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Steph Taylor |'All Star Variety Show' |} Episode 2: ''Winners vs. Runner-Ups: The Musical'' Airdate: October 5th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Ängie and Arcadia Cosmic * Mini-Challenge: Red Carpet FAIL! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amelie De Vries and Eva Deluxe * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains. * Main Challenge: Star in a drag-queen musical: Winners vs. Runner-Ups. * Top Two: Amelia Hrustanović and Kyla Mack * Main Challenge Winner: Kyla Mack * Runway Theme: She Gives Good Headpieces * Bottom Two: Amber Campbell and Mona Lott * Lip-Sync Song: 'Kiss Me In Slow Motion' by Ängie * Eliminated: Amber Campbell Roles Episode 3: "All Stars Snatch Game" Airdate: October 9th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Lady Gaga. * Mini-Challenge: Do not blink for as long as you can. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Kyla Mack * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a Snatch Game setting. * Top Two: Isabella and Kyla Mack * Main Challenge Winners: Eva Deluxe and Kyla Mack * Runway Theme: Night Of A Thousand Gagas. * Bottom Two: Amelia Hrustanović and Rouge Periyat * Lip-Sync Song: 'Telephone' by Lady Gaga ft. Beyoncé * Eliminated: Rouge Periyat Episode 4: "Queens Of Social Media" Airdate: October 12th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Kaia Gerber and Selene Gomez. * Mini-Challenge: Musical chairs. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Mona Lott * Main Challenge: The queens need to going live on social media. Each queen will need to create a video no longer than 15 seconds, that can be added onto the official MDR instagram story to promote the season. * Top Two: Amelie De Vries and Lovely Peaches * Main Challenge Winner: Amelie De Vries * Runway Theme: Pretty In Pink * Bottom Two: Eva Deluxe and Mona Lott * Lip-Sync Song: 'Karma' by Marina. * Eliminated: Mona Lott Episode 5: "I Lub Dis Drink" Airdate: October 13th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Taylor Swift. * Mini-Challenge: Sittin' On A Secret. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amelia Hrustanović * Main Challenge: In teams of two, queens need to create their own signature cocktail. * Top Two: Amelia Hrustanović and Isabella * Main Challenge Winner: Isabella * Runway Theme: Evening Gowns. * Bottom Two: Amelie De Vries and Lovely Peaches * Lip-Sync Song: 'Don’t Blame Me' by Taylor Swift. * Eliminated: Amelie De Vries Episode 6: "NickiPaLooZa" Airdate: October 14th, 2019 * Main Challenge: Lip Sync Smackdown * Runway Theme: ' Lip-sync Realness * '''Returning Queens: ' Amelie De Vries and Rouge Periyat Lip Sync for your Life, Life, Life! :█ The contestant won the Sudden Death Lip Sync. :█ The contestant lost the Sudden Death Lip Sync. ''Episode 7: "Hey Sis!"'' Airdate: October 17th, 2019 * '''Guest Judge: Doja Cat * Mini-Challenge: Do your partner's mug. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Isabella and Kyla Mack * Main Challenge: Makeover fellow contestant as your drag sister. * Top Two: Amelie De Vries and Eva Deluxe * Main Challenge Winner: Eva Deluxe * Bottom Two: Amelia Hrustanović and Kyla Mack * Lip-Sync Song: 'So High' by Doja Cat * Eliminated: Amelia Hrustanović Episode 8: "Melanin's Dynasty" Airdate: October 20th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Elizabeth Gillies and Rafael De La Fuente. * Mini-Challenge: Match contestants baby photo. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Rouge Periyat * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the roles. * Main Challenge: Act in a drag parody of "Dynasty". * Top Two: Eva Deluxe and Lovely Peaches * Main Challenge Winner: Lovely Peaches * Runway Theme: Feminine Beauty * Bottom Two: Isabella and Rouge Periyat * Lip-Sync Song: 'Hollaback Girl' by Gwen Stefani * Eliminated: Rouge Periyat Episode 9: "Drag Style Revolution Ball" Airdate: October 25th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Emma Bunton & Nick Jonas * Mini-Challenge: Create your best wig with only candys. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amelie De Vries * Main Challenge: The queens need to show their style thought the ages. They need to bring three looks to the runway, inspired by monumental moments thought their drag career. Their first look is to be inspired by their first time in drag. The second look is to be inspired by their style during their original season, and the final third look needs to showcase the best of their style now. * Top Three: Amelie De Vries, Kyla Mack and Isabella * Main Challenge Winner: Isabella] * Runway Themes: Drag Style Revolution Ball: Baby Drag; Drag Race Style; Look At Me Now! * Bottom Two: Eva Deluxe and Lovely Peaches * Lip-Sync Song: 'Venus' by Bananarama * Eliminated: Lovely Peaches Top 4 of All Stars 4 Episode 10: "Cattitude" Airdate: October 26th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Miley Cyrus and Rupaul. * Main Challenge: Write, sing, and dance in an ambitious production number to Miley's ft. RuPaul's song "Cattitude" * Runway Theme: Best Drag Eleganza Extravaganza * Eliminated Queen: Amelie De Vries * Top Three All Stars: '''Eva Deluxe, Isabella and Kyla Mack * '''Lip Sync Song: 'Toxic' by Britney Spears * Winner of Melanin's Drag Race All Stars: Kyla Mack * Runner-Ups: Eva Deluxe and Isabella Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:Khonarh's Shows Category:Khonarh Category:Melanin's Drag Race Category:Melanin's Drag Race ⭐ All Stars 4 ⭐ Category:MDR Seasons Category:MDR All Stars 4 Category:MDR AS4 Category:All Stars 4 Category:AS4